can love live forever?
by xxpatixx
Summary: Yuuki moves to New York after zero dies, what well happen when she comes back well everything fall apart or is it just the being? fix spelling mistake tell me what you think, i know bad summery pleas read: last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights\**

**chapter 1**

"Yuuki come on now, you have to get out of there sooner or later." The Headmaster said.

"No father! I don't want to come out!" Yuuki yelled, she was still mourning for Zero's death because she was the one to blame. She thought she could handle it, she thought that day wouldn't come when Zero would finally change to a level E vampire. But it did come and she ended up killing her best friend, Zero was always like her older brother. They did everything together- she would even drag him shopping with her.

"Oh, Zero I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have found another way." She whispered to herself.

"But there was no other way my dear girl." Yuuki turned to see Kaname, he held a small box in his hands. She was surprised, she thought that she had closed the door to her room so that no one could come in.

"How did you-"

"My dear girl, you don't think that a locked door can keep me away from you do you." He said as he walked over to Yuuki. He sat down on her bed, Yuuki stood up and looked at Kaname.

"I was getting worried. You haven't come out of here for 3 days and you haven't eaten. Look at you, you're so pale and thin, you _have _to eat." At this comment, Yuuki had turned away.

"You're pale too." She said, her eyes not meeting his.

"Yes, but I am a vampire and you are not." He said as he put his arm around her.

"You truly miss him don't you?" He asked Yuuki as she nodded.

"Yes, he was like the big bother that I never had." Yuuki said as she put her head on Kaname's shoulder. It felt so good to be with him right now, he was always so sweet to her.

"You know that the Headmaster is going to send you to the United States, right? Well, New York to be more precise." Yuuki nodded

"Yes, he wanted me and Zero to go at first, but now he thinks it's better for me to go alone so that I can get over the loss of Zero. Being here just brings up too many memories." Yuuki said, she could feel Kaname bringing her closer to him.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"In 2 weeks, he wants me to train the new prefects for the school first." Yuuki answered.

"Oh, well here's an early farewell present for you." Kaname let her go and gave Yuuki the box, She opened it to find a necklace. On it was what looked like a fang, on the fang were some red rubies.

"I can't accept this Kaname-senpai ." Yuuki said as she put it back. She loved it, but it was way too beautiful for her.

"No, I want you to have it. It has been handed down throughout my family for generations. It always given to the oldest son and he gives it to the one person that he cares for the most. My father gave it to my mother before they got married and she gave it to me when she thought I was really for it." Kaname explained to Yuuki as he lifted her head up. As he did he could see a spot a little bit of happiness showing in her eyes. He took the necklace and put it on her neck.

"It looks great on you. Come, I don't have class tonight, so I'll get you something to eat." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the room.  
**X 2 Weeks Later X**

Yuuki was now at the airport with Kaname, her father, and Yori. She was giving her friend a last hug. "Bye Yuuki, take good care of yourself, don't let New York get you down." Yuuki nodded

"Thanks Yori, take care and good luck on patrol." Yuki said letting go of her.  
She then hugged her father who was crying, "Oh Yuki, my beautiful daughter, who I will always love. I'll miss you. Take care and come back as soon as you feel better."

"Yes father don't worry I will come back." It was now Kaname and Yuki's turn to say good bye. The Headmaster knew that they wanted to be alone for this.

"Yori, come on, we can wait in the car for Kaname." He said, Yori got the message and left with the Headmaster.

"G-good bye Kaname-senpai thank you for the necklace. I will never take it off." She said as she took it out to show him that she was wearing it. Kaname then hugged Yuuki.

"Take care my dear girl. Don't forget that I'll be here waiting." Yuuki was about to say something but stopped when she felt Kaname's soft lips on hers. Yuki was surprised but then she closed her eyes and kissed Kaname back. Yuuki broke the kiss when she heard that her flight was about to leave in 5 minutes.

"I'll miss you Kaname-senpai" Yuuki said as she ran off, not knowing when she would see him again 


	2. Chapter 2

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights**

chapter 2

X One And A Half Years Later In New York City X

In a dark alley stood nine people all with sunglass, black hoodies and black baggy pants. Each one had a weird hair color.

"Yo, over here guys." One of them yelled; a girl with blue hair ran ahead of everyone to find four level E vampires.

"Ok guys lets knock them out first, then turn them back in to humans." The girl with blue hair said she seemed to be the leader.

Two other girls, one with black and orange hair took out the two in the middle, as a guy with black hair and a girl with purple hair took out the one of left. The girl with blue hair knocked out the last two, the others ran over and picked them up and held them and as if on que they all bit into the level E vampires neck's. After a while they let go and let the girl with blue hair suck some of the blood of each of them.

"That will be enough, they will go back to being human" She said as she and her friends left.

X Cross Academy X

"So you have heard Kaname?" The Headmaster asked.

"If you mean about the so called vampire that can walk in the day and turn level E vampires back to humans, then yes" Kaname said as he sat in front of the Headmaster.

"Yes, they say that there are 9 in all. They all have different hair colors like blue, orange, red, etc. They wear shoes that match their hair color, and their eyes are as red as a hungry vampire so they wear sunglass all the time. They live in New York. . . I wonder if Yuuki ran into them. . ." Kaname gave the headmaster a look that would kill.

"Have you heard from her?" He asked

"Yes she called last night telling me that her Japanese class will be coming here for 2 week and that she will come to visit us. As soon as she can, with her friends" He had a big smile on his face.

"Ok, well I better go, I have class." With that Kaname left the room with a smile on his lips as well. This was the first smile that he had on since Yuuki left


	3. Chapter 3

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights**

**chapter 3**

**X New York With Yuuki X**

"Hey Kiki (Yuuki's nick-name, you know KiKi for Yuuki?), have you seen my black hoodie? You know the one with the bunny on it. . ." A girl with black hair asked as she entered one of the rooms to see the girl with blue hair.

"Yuuki you took my Hoodiy again." The girl playfully whined

"Sorry Ana, I just love it." Yuuki said as she took it off and handed to her.

"So what are you doing?" Ana asked

"I'm packing for the trip to Japan, I can't wait for you to meet my family there." Yuuki said as she put 3 Hoodies her bag.

"Oh yeah that's right! I almost forget about that, I better do some packing to. . ." Ana said, and at that moment some guy comes in.

"Ok, who's bra was on the sofa?" He asked holding up a blue and white polka-dotted bra.

"Oh. . . that's mine!" Ana said as if it was no big deal.

"Eww, gross I touched my sister's bra." He threw the bra at Ana, then walked over to Yuuki.

"For a minute there I thought that you were cheating on me." He kissed Yuuki on the lips.

"Oh get a room." Ana said as she left to pack.

"I bet that there are no other guys that could be a better lover then me." He joked, Yuuki laughed at that.  
"Well you never mind, now go on and start to pack your things. Akito, we're leaving for Japan next week remember." Akito nodded and left the room, Yuuki sighed as he left, '_Why did I start to go out with him?' _she asked herself.

**Yuuki POV**

I laid on my bed and thought about the past year and a half, lots has changed, I have as well. I got up and took off my sunglasses and picked up a letter that Yori sent her. I then remember that I'm going out with Akito to get over Kaname, I still can't believe he kissed Ruka, but then again Yori wouldn't lie to me. If he is over me then I am over him.

"Yuuki you should put your sunglasses back on, you never know there could be some unwanted guest." I turn to see my long lost brother, Kyo.

"Hey there Kyo ." I put my sunglasses back on.

"Come here Yuuki, I need to talk to you." He said as he sat on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know being a day vampire is still new to you, but I promise that it gets better." He tells me.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I could have gotten my powers sooner. Then I could have saved Zero." I said sadly.

"I understand, but that's how our powers work Yuuki. We get them at different times in our life, by the way there is only 4 more level E vampires here, and after we're we will be heading to Japan. I head that's were all the pure bloods are going." He said, I nodded. It made sense, I mean that is _where _the most powerful one was. . . Kaname. . .

"Ok brother, but where are we going to live?" I asked him.

"I got a house in the same town were you grew up," I was about to say something when DJ came in, "I found out were the last 4 vampires are!"


	4. hurt

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over****!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, **

**chapter 4**

"What! Where are they?" Both Yuuki and Kyo asked.

"One is in the North, two are in the East and one is in the West. So we're going to have to spit up." Said DJ. Yuuki took out one of her hoodies, they walked out and saw that everyone was in the living room

"Ok, DJ, BJ and AJ go to the east and get these two vampires " Yuuki said

"Akito, Anna, Kim and Alyssa go to the North and me and my bother will go to West." Everyone got ready, Yuuki and Kyo were the first ones out of the door. Then it was DJ and the others.

**X With Yuuki and Kyo X**

Kyo and Yuuki trapped the vampire in a dark alleyway Yuuki was ahead of her bother. She looked around but something dug into her leg. Yuuki looked down to see it was the level E vampire, it was hiding behind some garbage cans. He had his long nail in Yuuki's left leg, he twisted it. Yuuki kicked him with her other leg, which threw him about 2 feet away.

"Yuuki are you alright?!" Kyo asked when he got to her.

"Yeah, he just caught me by surprise. Man his nail is long it went right through my leg." Yuuki said as she leaned on the wall.

"Try and hold in that pain. I'll go and then you can have its blood." Kyo went and fought with the level E vampire, Yuuki ripped a sleeve from her hoodie and tied it around her wound and joined her bother. They were able to knock him out Yuuki drank his blood first and then gave the rest to Kyo.

Kyo helped Yuuki back to their place, they were the first to arrive home. Kyo put Yuuki on the sofa and went to get the First Aid kit.

"Man this is a first! You _never _get hurt. What happened?" Kyo asked when he came back in.

"I don't know, I didn't see the vampire." Yuuki said, she really didn't know happened.

"Yeah well you are going to have to be more careful when we move to Japan. There are at least five times more vampires then here and if they smell our blood they come. . ."

"Don't worry about that brother, if the Headmaster finds out that I'm going to move back there he'll want me to live with him back at the school you know." Yuuki said as kyo wiped the blood off.

"Then that won't be so bad, then you can find things out for us, and you could always stay with us on weekends and we'll go to the same school." He said

"There's something bugging you right?" He asked, Yuuki nod "What is it?"

"What do you think of Akito?" Yuuki questioned her brother.

"Wow! This is a first, you've been going out with him for 5 months and this is the first time you asked me. Well I think he's a good guy, he gets whatever he want's and will do whatever to get it. Plus I can tell that he loves you. So what's wrong?" Kyo explained then asked her.

"I'm thinking of dumping him, but there is part of me that doesn't want to, I want to stay with him. I know that he wont hurt me but-"

"But you dot love him the way he loves you right." Kyo finished for her.

"Yeah. . . I don't know what to do." Yuuki said as Kyo wrapped the bandage around her leg.

"Look, I think you should give it a little more time. Akito already knows that you love him the way he wants, but he is trying his best to make you fall in love with him. He told me that he would do _anything _for you." Yuuki nodded.

"Alright, I'll try." She looked a little sad.

"I know you love that Kaname guy, you told me about but that, but Yuuki he re-made his life with some other girl so you should try the same thing - But with a guy! . . . You know what I mean." Yuuki could only give him a look of understanding.

"Ok." After her brother was finished he said,

"You are going to have to get some help walking for at less a week, that vampire put his nail right thought your leg and it don't help that you kicked him and then helped me fight him" Yuuki could only nod now. After a while the others came back and Ana and Akito helped Yuuki to her room, she slept the rest of the night.


	5. back home

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights**

**chapter 5**

**X Week Later X  
**  
It's been a week since Yuuki got hurt and her friends were now on their way to Japan to see her family. Kyo had found a house there and they were planning on move in about two weeks after they came back from this trip. Their school now knew that they were going to move and their teachers couldn't be happier that they were leaving. Yuuki and her friends had been through at least six different teachers since she got to the school.  
"Man I can wait to see my dad again" Yuuki said as her and her friends ate.

"We just have to meet your friend that you are always telling us about!" Kim said as she played with her pulper hair. Yuuki was really close with all her new friends, they were patchily her family.

"You bet!" Yuki said as she thought of all the things that had changed since she left. She knows that she changed, she learned so much since she left. Ana and Alyssa taught her about what was good New York music and fashion. Kim showed her how to dance, while AJ, BJ and DJ taught her how to street fight. Kyo would teach her about being a day vampire and he would help her with her homework. And Akito would help her with her Spanish which was the 2nd most spoken languages in the country. They really had helped her to fit in New York and now she had to do the same with them. Once they started to live in Japan she would be the one to show them what to do and what not to do. The rest of the way to Japan Yuuki was slept on Akito's shoulder.

**X Two Days Later X**

Yuuki has been in Japan for two days now and she hasn't had the chance to go and see her father. But today she was sneaking out without telling her friends she wanted to get to see her father before he saw her friends. She wearing a white spring sun dress, she made sure that the necklace that Kaname gave her was under her dress so that no one could see it. She also wore her sunglasses. But before she did anything she had to find a turn the level E vampire that was following her back to a human. She lead it to an alley and then she drank its blood and he turn her to human again. She left the vampire there and she cheeked that her eyes which were now back to normal. She then walked to the school, it was around 4:00pm when she got there. She knock oh the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in." Yuuki could hear him say, she walked in and saw that he was looking through some of papers. He looked up to see and blue hair girl in front of him.

"Err, how can I help you?" He asked while Yuuki smiled and said,

"What no hug for your only daughter?" Yuuki asked, the Headmaster looked at her in surprised his eyes stared to fill up with tears

"YUUKI!" He yelled as he ran to her and hugged her.

"I missed you to daddy" Yuuki whispered as she hugged him back.

"Yuuki what did you do to your hair? It's blue." The Headmaster questioned.

"Oh I dyed it. All of my friends have their hair dyed, sorry but I didn't bring them with me today but maybe tomorrow." Yuuki said, her father nodded and Yuuki the started to tell him about almost everything that had happen to her in New York, editing the whole vampire parts.

**X Two Hours Later X**

**"**Yuki why don't you go and help the new prefects, it's about time for the night class to come out and then you can come and I'll make all of your favorites for dinner." The Headmaster said and Yuuki nodded and the Headmaster gave her, her old Artemis rod.

"Ok I'll try, be back dad." Yuuki said as she left. She got outside to see the ocean of fan girls out side waiting for the night class. Yuuki could see her friend Yori in front trying to fight them off.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!!" Yuuki yelled, everyone turned to see her.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW." She then use her rod and jump over everyone. Everyone continued looked at her.

"YUUKI!" Yoir yelled

"Yeah, nice to see you!" Yuuki said she then turn to all the other girls and made the most scary face she could and said, "If you don't go to your dorms then I will make each and everyone of you cry for your mommy's_." _At this all the girls ran off.

"Wow! That was great Yuuki thanks for the help." Yori said as she hugged Yuuki.

"Man you haven't change at all," Yuuki hugged her friend back.

"Yeah well I can't say the same to you, can I?" She said as she get a good look at Yuuki

"Yuuki are you alright? You look paler." Yuuki nodded

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"HEY THERE YOU ARE KIKI!!." Someone yelled from behind them, Yuuki turn to see her boyfriend and her friends coming over to her.

"We were looking for you _everywhere _." Ana said followed my her brother and the others.

"Sorry about not telling you guys were I was going." Yuuki smiled sheepishly

"Hell why are you wearing _white _you never wear _white _,and a _dress _man did the word go crazy when I was sleeping or what?!" BJ asked, before Yuuki could say anything the door to the night class opened. They all saw that there were no fan girls, they then saw Yuuki and her fiends, they didn't recognize her at first..

"Hey who are they and what are they doing here?" Aidou asked.

"Oh ouch, that hurt's you don't even remember me." Yuuki said with a smile

"Yuuki?" he asked she nodded

"Yep that's right." Akito then walked over to Yuuki and put his arm around her.

"So who are these guys?" Akito asked her.

"This is the night class they use the school at night." Yuuki explained

"Oh Yuuki is this your boyfriend that you told me about in your last letter?" Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah that's right, this is Akito. That his sister Ana with the black hair, that DJ her boyfriend. The girl with orange hair is Alyssa, the guy next to her is BJ her boyfriend, and the girl with purple hair is Kim and her boyfriend is AJ and . . . hey were is Kyo? " Yuuki asked just noticing that her brother wasn't there.

"He wanted to cheek out the house that his buying." Ana answered her.

"Oh well, you'll have to meet him tomorrow then." She said as she looked at her old friends.

"Wow Yuuki you changed a lot." Ichijo said.

"You think? I don't usually wear dresses that much anymore." Yuuki said as she looked at herself.

"So what with the sunglass?" Asked Aidou.

"I get really bad headaches when the sun gets in my eyes." Yuuki lied to him.

"Yuuki is that really you?" Yuuki's smile dropped and looked at were the voice came from the far back, it was Kaname. .

.


	6. Chapter 6

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights\**

**chapter 6**

Everyone was dead quiet, Yuuki had no clue what to say or do. Kaname looked at her, this girl with blue hair was his dear Yuuki. She had grown up so much in the past year and the half, he could see that her sun dress showed her curves nicely. All he want to do was to kiss her and hug her right then and there and never let her go but then he noticed that, that Akito boy had his arm around Yuuki. At that moment he wouldn't like anything more then to rip that Akito's hand right off for touching his _Yuuki_

"Hi Kaname-san." Yuuki finally said as she bowed, this surprised him Yuuki had never called him 'san' it was always just 'Kaname' and when she was younger it was Kaname-sama or Master Kaname but never Kaname '-san'. Before he could say anything there was a ring, It was Yuuki's cell phone. She took it out her cell phone was black with blue rocks on it.

"Talk to me." Yuuki said, it was Kyo on the other line.

"Yuuki are the others there with you?" He asked

"Yeah they are, why are you asking?" Yuuki questioned.

"I found two level E's they seem like they can snap any minute now, which means it's better for us to deal with them now." He said

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm at a cafe."

"Kyo there like three cafe shops here. Can you gave me more info?" Yuuki asked

"There is also a dress store in front of it."

"Yo, I know were that is, we're about 10 minutes from there. But we'll be there in 5, ok?"

"Ok just come on! You have to hurry" He rushed.

"Yeah, yeah see you later Kyo, I send you my hate." Yuuki joked with her brother.

"Whatever, me too little sis." With that Yuuki hung up.

"Ok guys we have to go, Kyo wants us to cheek out the new house, he want's us to pick the rooms we want. Yoir you think you can tell the Headmaster I'll be back later and that my friends are coming with me to meet him." Yuuki asked

"Sure no prob Yuuki, I'll go tell me in a minute" She said

"Thanks, and you guys better get to class now or you'll be late." Yuki said as she turn to the night class

"Yes your right we better go, we'll talk to you later." Ichijo said and they walked off, excpet for Kaname

"Err, it was nice to see you again kaname-san?" Yuuki's goodbye came out more like a question than a statement, when they were out of hearing range DJ smiled and said,

"Man Yuuki I can see why you were just a goody-two-shoes when we found you, this school is so lame."

"Oh shut the fuck up DJ, we have to hurry and go help Kyo." Yuuki said as she thought about Kaname. . .


	7. this is my boyfriend

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights**

**chapter 7 **

Yuuki and the others arrived at the cafe that Kyo told them about. When they did they found that Kyo was in there, they entered and walked to Kyo, who was drinking coffee. They all sat down.

"Where are they?" Yuuki asked

"There the ones across the room. They don't seem to want to leave."

"Well I guess we are going to have to make them. Kyo I'm going to stand up and go order something, I want you to go behind me and tap my shoulder then when I take a step back and act surprised, then you will drop your cup and hopefully it will brake. Then I'll help you pick up the pieces." Yuuki said to Kyo who nodded, Yuuki walked over the one of the ladies that worked there.

"Um, excuse me but you think you can take my order to go?" Yuuki asked

"Yes, come with me miss." Yuuki followed her and orderd a hot coco, Kyo did as Yuuki instructed him and went behind her. She jumped like she was surprised and moved back and made him drop his cup.

"KYO don't scare me like that." Yuuki yelled at him as they both started to pick up the pieces of the broken cup.

"Sorry Yuuki." Kyo said acting sorry.

"SHIT!! I cut myself with the glass!" Yuuki yelled as the blood came flowing out of her index finger. The two level E vampires turned to see Yuuki, their eyes becoming more red by the second.

"Please let me do that." Said one of the employees Yuuki and Kyo nodded .Yuki then paid for her hot coco and went over with the others

"Look I'm going out first, when you see them leaving _then _follow them. I'll lead them to the an alley that I know that close by here." They all smiled and Yuuki left and like she predicted the two level E vampires followed her. Kyo and the others waited for a minute after they left and then followed them.

**X With Yuki X**

Yuuki walk slowly, she knew that they were following her. She took a sip of her hot coco, then licked her cut finger. When she got to the end of the alley she stopped, she turned, the two level E vampires were hiding.

"COME OUT, I KNOW YOUR HIDING" Yuuki yelled, she then got into a fighting stance, everything was dark.

"Oh so you knew we were following you? " The female vampire asked.

Yuuki responded with, "Yeah that's right, and I know what you want." She was trying to buy herself a few extra seconds so her friends could launch a surprise attack from behind.

"Oh really, and what that?" The male vampire asked Yuuki could hear the smirk in his voice.

"BLOOD" Yuuki said at that moment they both lunged to attack her, Yuuki fought back in until the others came, they helped her fight back. DJ and Yuuki knocked them out. Yuuki waited for her friends to drink the blood first then she drank it. They then heard a voices so they had to jump over the wall and leave the new humans there.

"That was good idea Yuuki." AJ said, as they walked back to the hotel.

"Well that was the only thing I could come up with on short notice. Oh by the way we have to go back to see my dad,. He was going to make dinner for us." Yuuki said

"Ok then why did we come back?" Bj asked.

". . . Because I want to change clothes. I **hate **wearing a _dress_!" Yuuki yelled everyone laughed, saying things like 'That's the Yuuki we know' and etc. When they got back Yuuki went to her room and changed in to black baggy cargo pants, a black t-shirt a black hoodie with blue shoes that she just bought. They all walked out of the hotel of course their teacher didn't care if they were there or not so they didn't bother telling her were they were going.

**X Back At Cross Academy X**

Yuki and her friends got to where her father office is to see that he was not there. Yuuki showed them were the kitchen was and sure enough he was there cooking.

"Headmaster I'm here, sorry for being late but . . . something came up" Yuuki said as the Headmaster turned around to see her and her friends.

"Yuuki my dear!!-Yuuki who are they?" He asked, pointing to her friends.

"Oh this is Kyo, his like the bother I never had, that's DJ, Ana's boyfriend she's the one with black hair. BJ is Alyssa's boyfriend, she's the one with orange hair and AJ is Kim's boyfriend she is the one with purple hair, and this is Akito he is. . . um he's is my boyfriend." Yuki said, not really knowing how her father will react. The headmaster looked at Akito . . .


	8. waiting

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights  
chapter 8**

Yuuki's POV

My father looked at Akito

"Err . . . Hi there sir." Was all that Akito could say, the Headmaster then gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Ahh Akito welcome to the family!" He said happily, I was happy that my father approved of him.

"Umm thanks." Akito said, The Headmaster took them to the kitchen.

"Yuuki go get the prefect with. . . Err . . . Kyo was it?" The Headmaster asked and Kyo nodded. Kyo and I took a last look at our friends as we left, I shut the door and smiled.

"Man I would hate to be in their shoes right now." I whished to Kyo who laughed, at that we walked out of the building. I could sense that someone was following us, and I know who it is. It was that stupid guy Takao, he is keeps asking me out, he is the gang later of the East. Oh I remembered when I said that me and my friends are the last of the day vampire will I kind of lied. Takao and his gang are also day vampires, but unlike us they don't help the level E vampires, they just drink their blood and take so much that it sometimes kills them.

"Kyo you know that we're being followed right?" I whispered to him

"Yeah, don't worry if something happens I'll be here to help you out." He said as we opened the doors to the school.

"Hey Yuuki did I ever tell you about what me and the guys did when you and the other girls were going to Wisconsin to see that wolf of yours" Kyo asked me.

"No, why was it bad?" I asked

"You see we were out with at my best friends house, his parents were out for the weekend and they took his little brother and sister." I nodded "Well we went over for the weekend and he want to buy about 6 cases of beer. We were looking for some cups but all we found were his brother and sister finding nemo and hello kitty sippy-cups. . . And well I think you get the picture." He said I stared to laugh

"YOU DRANK BEER IN FIND NEMO AND HELLO KITTY SIPPY-CUPS?!" I couldn't believe this, this is black mail material for life!  
"Thanks for sharing this with me Kyo. But you know that I now have black mail on you." I told him.

"Yeah well I know you wont use it against me, that's why I told you." He said smiling like the cheshire cat. _'Man I hate that stupid smile! He knows me too well' _I thought but before I could say anything I saw Yori and Chamka (the other prefect, btw he's a guy. . .)

"Yuuki your back!" Yori said once she saw me and Kyo.

"Yeah the Headmaster told us to get the both of you so you two can have some dinner" I said

"Ok just wait for 5 minutes, we have to make sure everyone in the night class get to their next class." Chamka said with a smile and I nodded

Third Person POV

Yuuki and Kyo waited for Yori and Chamka. All of a sudden there was a knife flying right at Yuuki's back, Yuuki turned and caught the knife before it hit her her. Thankfully it didn't cut her, If it did then all of the vampires would be alerted.

"Come out now Takao! You asshole." Yuuki yelled at him at that very moment the night class came out . . .


	9. be mine

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over****!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, **

**chapter 9**

Everyone in the night class heard what Yuuki yelled as they came out. Not one of them could believe it, Yuuki had never sworn. Some of them stopped when they get out of the class to see that she had her back to them, a moment later they all saw who Yuuki was yelling at. It was a guy who was the same age as her maybe a littler older. He also wore sunglasses, his hair was dyed blue and he was wearing a blue hoodie that matched his hair and black baggy pants and black shoes. He was vary handsome and mysterious.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little kitty cat. . ." He said as he walk over to Yuuki, Kyo got between them.

"What do you want Takao?" Kyo asked in a deadly glare.

"I'm not here to talk to you, I'm here to make a deal with Yuuki." Takao said as he faced Kyo. "She _is _the leader of your gang, is she not?" He added with a evil smile on his face.

"Fine but lets talk outside." Yuuki said as she walked past Kyo, she turned and said, "All of you should get to class Yori I'll see you later on." She walk away with Kyo and Takao following her. Kaname wanted to follow Yuuki so bad but he couldn't leave the others without them asking him where he was going so he let Yuuki go once more.

**X Outside X**

"Ok tell me what you want." Yuuki said as she turned to face Takao. Yuuki and Kyo were ready to fight if they had to.

"I come here in peace. I want to make a deal with you Yuuki, and I think you should listen to what I have to say." Takao said.

"Fine, talk." Yuuki snapped

"Here's the deal, as we all know you any you other friends are going to meet here and me and my friends are to. So I was thinking that we should get together, if we work together then we can get all the vampires on their knees." He said.

"Yeah, and what's the catch?" Yuuki asked, Takao walked up to Yuuki, "The catch is. . ." He put his arm around Yuuki waist and pulled her closer to him. "You go out with me, and be mine."


	10. chapter 10

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights**

**chapter 10**

**"**So what do you say Yuuki?" Takao asked Yuuki didn't say anything, she thought back to her first months in New York.

_**Start Of Flashback  
**_

Yuuki was walking back to her "home" it wasn't so bad. Yuuki was staying with DJ and his step-father, DJ had left, and hadn't been home for 3 days now and didn't seem to be coming back. His step-mother was gone, they had been going through a rough patch. Yuuki walked through the door to see that DJ's step-dad was there, he had a bottle of beer in his hand, he looked at Yuuki and walk to her. Yuuki took a step back, the man then took her arm making her drop her backpack, he dragged her to the living room. There he threw Yuuki onto the sofa, she tried to get up but he pushed her back down

"LET ME GO!" Yuuki yelled.

"Why you little brat!!" He yelled as he hit Yuuki, he got on top of her and started to rape her, Yuuki just kept yelling and she tried to get him off her. But he was just to strong. . **.**

_**End Of Flashback**_

Yuuki came back for her own little world, she looked up to the Takao

"LET ME GO!" She yelled, she push him away from her, she hated being touch by someone who wasn't her friend or family member. She took out her knife and push him to the ground, she put the knife to his neck.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you have no right." Her sunglasses feel off her face her eyes were blood red, she was mad. Kyo went to pull her off of him.

"Look you got her all worked up now, go before I let go of her and let her kill you." He said, and Takao just ran off.

Yuuki calmed down a littler and she cried in Kyo arms while he comforted her, "There, there, everything's going to be ok." He soothed her.

"No it's not!" She said, she still couldn't get what happen to her out of her head. This was what she hated when anyone but her friends and family touch her to intimetly.

"Shh, yes it is, there is no need for this Yuuki here put on your glasses back on." He said picking them up, Yuuki did what he said, she was still crying.

"Come on over here." Kyo said as they walked off to the woods.

"Now come on you can cry all you want now." He said as he and Yuuki sat on top of a tree, Kyo knew Yuuki still needed some time to heal from what happen and he hoped that Akito would be the one who could help his younger sister. . . he held Yuuki tight as he remembered what happened two years ago.

_**Start Of Flashback**_

As DJ's step-dad raped Yuuki there was suddenly someone took him off her, Yuuki looked up to find Akito, DJ, and Kyo. Both Kyo and Akito looked at Yuuki, she remembered seeing them in school but never really talked to them. Akito and Kyo could see that the bastard ripped half her shirt off, her hair was a mess and she was crying, they could tell this was the first time DJ's step-father tried this. Akito went over to her and coverd her with his coat.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." He said as he helped her up.

"DJ stop biting him up and show Kyo where her room is, she's coming to live with us and the others." He said as he helped Yuuki up. Kyo then took out his cell phone.

"Hey there Ana, you girls have to come over DJ's place now." He said

"Yeah, hurry." With that he hung up.

"The girls are coming." He said as he walk over to Yuuki.

"Don't worry Yuki, everything will be alright" He said as comforted her.

End Of Flashback

Kyo looked at his little sister to find that she was now asleep, he smiled at her and carried her back inside. He told the Headmaster that she would stay the night in her old room and that they would come to get her the next evening so she would have some time to hang out with her old friends, the Headmaster nodded and they ate while Yuuki slept.


	11. why?

**_A\N Hi there i wnat to thank deepcutfighter for being so kind and chaing this chapter over!!_**

**_i don't own vampire knight now i have to go and cry my eyes out..lol_**

**chapter 11**

When Yuuki woke up the next morning she found herself in her old room. Her sunglasses were on the table next to her and her hoodie was on a chair over by the window. She pulled herself up and got out of bed, she put her sunglasses on then she went to her old closet to see if any of her old clothes would fit her. She found a little mini length black dress, it was the dress she had worn to Zero's funeral. She put it on, it fit her like a glove still. Like the dress that she wore last night, she then found some blue flip flops and put them on also. She walked over to bathroom and took off her sunglasses to wash her face and brush her teeth, after she pulled her long blue hair in a high ponytail. She put her glasses back on and walked out of her bathroom and picked up her hoodie off the chair, she found a note beside it. It was from Akito and Kyo.  
_  
Yuuki, _  
_Stay with your family for the day, we will come and get you in the evening, that's when everyone for the trip will be going there to see "our sister school". Also yeah, we might interrupt the little get together. Btw we will have a surprise for you so meet us at the gate. We will be 15 minutes late._

_With lots of love from,_  
_Akito and Kyo._

_PS: we will bring you some clothes when we get there, so take care little sis. (Kyo)_

Yuuki put the note down and wondered what they were going to do. She went to the kitchen and saw that her father, Kaname and Yoir were there.

"Morning" Yuuki said as she yawned, she was glad it was Saturday so that Yoir didn't have class.

"What are you doing here Kaname-san?" Yuuki was so happy she had hid her necklace under her dress so they, well _he _couldn't see it.

"I am here to talk to you, first of all who was that guy that you were yelling at?" Kaname asked her. Man she _knew _what was coming, she knew that they don't really like her friends and they wanted to know what happened to her.

Yuuki looked away from them.

"He's a guy from my class we hate each other, our friends hate each other too." Short and simple was her answer.

"Oh, then tell me what happen to you? Why is you hair blue and those friends, you can't be serious when you said that that guy was your. . .your b-boyfriend." Kaname did not like that word, he wanted to go and hunt Akito down and kill him, the only thing that stopped him was Yuuki _liked _that guy.

This made Yuuki mad. "What's wrong with my boyfriend and friends? They are great friends! They have never let me down yet, and I have no clue what your talking about "_What happen to me_"? So what if I have blue hair now and I changed my clothing style. I had to join a gang so I joined one and this is what we wear, _and _may I add that I'm now the _leader _of it." Yuuki said proudly.  
"Fine then tell us this: have you even seen any day vampires?" The Headmaster asked. "They have different color hair, wear your style clothing and wear sunglasses always." He said slowly realizing that Yuuki fit that description.

"Dad, you just described 90 of New York. . ." Yuuki's voice was dull.

"What?! But how is that?!" The Headmaster's questions was laced in shock and surprise.

"It's the style trend in New York, actually a lot of America. There style is different from yours. Like me and my friends do it because it is part of our gang, us girls dye our hair and the guys don't, but a lot of people in America, both boy and girl dye their hair. Though the leader of my gang dyes his or her hair blue, that's why my hair is blue, we also wear black hoodies so we can hide our weapons better in case we have to fight someone, and we wear all black because we don't want anyone to see us when we are walking around the city at night." Yuuki continued to finish off her cover explination "What's this about day vampire anyways? I thought there were only night vampires." Yuuki added trying to look surprised.

"Well there have been Vampire Hunters in America that say that there are day vampire that turn level E vampires into humans again but they are not sure if it's true." The Headmaster said he then smiled at Yuuki and said,

"That is all we wanted to know Yuuki, if you want you and Yoir can go hang out but first go get your clothes that you were wearing yesterday so I can put them in the wash for you. Oh and one more thing: You told me in one of your letters that you were living in a different house can I ask with who?" The Headmaster just wanted to know how ig this house was other than that nothing else crossed his mind with this question.

Yuuki nodded and said, "Oh that! I'm living with Kyo and the others, all 9 of live together."

The Headmaster turned as pale as a vampire and yelled, "Your living with your _boyfriend _and friends? Oh no my beautiful 16 year old daughter has become a woman!!" He cried dramatically and then passed out.


	12. someone knows

**_A\N Hi there i wnat to thank deepcutfighter for being so kind and chaing this chapter over!!_**

**_i don't own vampire knight now i have to go and cry my eyes out..lol_**

**CHAPTER 12**

Yuuki looked shocked at what her father said to her.

"Dad knock that off," She sighed. "first of all am only 16 and second of all. no. We haven't done anything like _that _okay? We just started to go out five months ago, so. . . No! Don't even _say _that." Yuuki said knowing her father would get like this when he found out where she was living.  
_  
'Man I'm glad he doesn't know about what happen my first month in New York. . . He would have a heart attack.'_ Yuuki thought to herself

Her father want back to normal and jumped around in joy, that's when Yuuki's cell phone rang, she picked it up.

"yeah, talk to me." She said as she waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"Yuuki are you alone?" It was Kyo.

"No, but just wait a second." Yuuki turn to look at the Headmaster and Kaname.

"Uhh dad, Kaname how is your Spanish?"

"Umm. . . Yuuki you know that I quit learning Spanish because it was too hard." The Headmaster 'Heh heh'd" as he scratched the back of his head.

"How about you Kaname?"

"No I still have yet to learn it." Yuuki went back to her phone call.

"Ok Kyo No saben español." Yuki said (Translation: "they don't know Spanish.")

"Do you know were downtown is?" He asked.

"Si porque?" she asked (Translation: "yes why?")

"Because we think there is a level E vampire there and we can't go because our dumb ass teacher is keeping an eye on us. " His voice full of frustration.

"Bien yo te lo pierdas" Yuuki said then she hung up. (Translation: "ok i'll check it out.")

"What was that about?" Yoir asked.

"Oh nothing, it was just Kyo. He had to tell me something. . . So Yori lets go shopping." Yuki started to walk out of the room.  
"ok that sound like fun" she answered

"I'll be right back, I have to get my other clothes and get another hoodie." She went back to her room and took out a hoodie that she had for long time, she only wore it once or twice. She went over to her black bag and pulled out what was in the pockets, which was (Now remember that she has change and she is in a gang now so she would have these things with her.) 2 pock knives, 2 small guns, a pack of smokes (Kyo's not her but she does smoke once in a while.). Then there was the knife she took from Takao  
she put the things back to her other hoodie. The 2 small guns didn't fit in her hoodie so she put the sleeves of her hoodie. After she headed out to see that Kaname was gone.

**XX 30 minutes later XX**

Yuuki and Yoir where downtown were Yuuki could sense that there _was _a level E vampire there so she did what she could at that moment she cut herself with some paper that her and Yoir were looking at . (ya paper cut i couldn't think of anything else)

"Oh no Yuuki are you ok?" Yoir asked.

"yeah I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Yuuki lied she knew that the vampire could now smell her blood so she turned and said,

"I'll be right back ok" With that she left Yoir, the vampire followed Yuuki. Yuuki went somewhere there was no people and then she faced the vampire. This time it was only one, and it was a guy, a rather cute guy. . .

"Why are the guys always so cute?" Yuuki asked herself she then looked at him and smiled "So are you going to come at me or are am I going to go at you fist." She asked, he didn't say anything so Yuuki went at him first, he moved and she missed him.

He went behind her and Yuuki moved out of the way. She then get to the ground and kicked him, he was unconscious, at that moment Yuuki to this chance and went over and put her fags into him and drank his blood. When she was done she put the guy down gently.

"Yuuki. . ." She herd a voice call her name as she frozen in shock. Slowly she turned to face the person who had witnesses her secret.


	13. the truth

**I do not own vampire knight**

**Chapter 13**

Yuuki turn to find that Yoir was there looking at her in shook.

"Yuki, your a vampire?" she asked as she want near Yuuki she wasn't scared of Yuuki she know she was a good vampire and this was Yuuki her best friend since like forever there was no way in hell she could be scared of Yuki, no not in this life time or any other.

"No and yes I'm a day vampire. Please don't tell anyone." Yuuki said as she walked to her best friend happy to see that Yoir was not freaking out.

"Yuuki tell me, what happen to you?" Yuuki sighed and know she had to tell Yoir.

"Come on, lets go somewhere; where we can talk." Yuuki said as she took her hand.

"They end up going to an empty park.

"It was about a year and half years, when I had just got to New York and it was going good, I was living with DJ's step dad and he got drunk one night after I got back from school and I get raped by him." Yuuki said she could see that Yoir was surprised by this. Yuuki could fell tears in her own eyes. "Well, Akito, DJ, and Kyo saved me, they took me out of that place and they gave me a new home to live in. Along with the girls, AJ and BJ." Yuuki stopped for a moment to see if Yoir was caching up so far.

"Oh Yuuki I'm sorry, I had no idea that you were raped, why didn't you tell me in the letters you send me?" she asked

"Because I don't want anyone here to find out, and that not something I could write to anyone, you know. Well anyways after a mouth I found out that I was going to have a baby." this almost made Yoir fall off her set

"What happens to the child Yuki? Is it with your friends? Or did you leave him in New York?" she asked

"No she not in nether, because she was never born. When that man found out he found out were I was, and made me to fall down some stairs and I loss the child. He went off to jail for raping a miner and for killing an unborn child." Yoir could see that all this was hurting Yuuki more then anything could.

"Yuki, I'm SO sorry, I wish there was something I could say or do for you." Yuuki smiled at her Friend

"Thanks, but thanks to the others, I was able to go on with life. Well a few weeks went by and my eyes became to become more and more red. Until I want out with my friend and found a leaver E vampire, it's blood smiled good to me and I want at it. I drank it's blood and then I saw that my friend were not surprise they took me back and told me that I was a day vampire, that was lose in Japan 11 years ago and that Kyo was my older bother. Ana ,Kim, Alyssa, DJ, AJ, Bj and Akito are all day vampires like Kyo and I, there are more of us, but we don't like each other, and that the story Yoir. Please don't tell anyone. No one else can know about us. Only you. Please." Yuuki bag Yoir,

She side and nodded "Don't worry Yuuki, I won't tell anyone I promise." Yuuki smiled and hugged her

"Thank you Yoir!" she said. They hugged and left for the school.


	14. Zero is back as a wolf

I do not own vampire knight

Chapter 14

The rest of the day Yuuki and Yori speed talking about how New York was and how Yuuki and the others were planting to come and live in Japan. At this new Yori jump up and down and hugged Yuuki. They help set everything up for when the others would come.**8:00pm**

it was time of the New Yorker to come, Yuuki help Yori to bring the night class to the gym. They all then wait for the other form New York to come. When they did Yuuki left and told Yori to come with her. She did and they both sneaked out to the gates, where they found Yuuki friends with a sliver wolf.

"Oh my F**ing god!! You broth Zero!!" Yuuki said as she hugged the wolf.

"Yuuki, what is this wolf doing here?" Yori asked. Yuuki smiled and said

"This is Zero, well I name him that, because when I first show him he remind me of Zero with his eyes, his fur and even that shaped on his neck like the tatoo he had." Yuuki said as she stood up.

"Where did you get him?" she asked

"Well we where at Wisconsin, and me and the girls were at the zoo and it turn out one of the animals escapes. we ran into him and when he ran to us and jumped on me, but instate of hurting me, he licked my face. The zoo keepers told us that he was causing trouble for them, so they asked if we want to keep him. I of cause said yes." Yuuki said as she took the clothes. Then they walk to Yori room, so Yuuki could change.

"Hey, Yuuki did you go, you know where?" Kyo asked

"Kyo you can just say it, Yori knows about it." Kyo and the other gave Yuuki a weird look "Don't worry, she won't say anything." and with that said she went in Yori's bathroom "So have you guys thought of something to interrupt the get together?" Yuuki called out of from the bathroom

"No, we couldn't think of anything, do you have any ideas?" Akito asked. Yuuki thought for a moment as she come out ,she gave them an eviler smile.

"Ya, I do come on lets get going. Zero come." she said as they head out.

**5 minutes later**

"Yori go, and sit down. I don't want you to get in trouble." Yuuki told her she nod and left.

"Ok Kyo, go to the kitchen and get some meat and come back, we well be at the cat stand. Kyo went to get some meat from the kitchen, when he get there he saw that Yuuki and they others where at the cat stand. He snacked up amd walked to them, each of tem took some of the mean and got really

"ok now at the count of 3." Yuuki said

"One" she called

"two" Kim called

"three!" Alyssa yelled as they though the meat getting the day and night class and some of their classmates as well. Yuuki made such that none of it fell on Yori, as everyone yelled Zero come in running and chasing anyone who had meat on them. The Yuuki and the others were laughing their head off . Yuuki then saw that the Headmaster want to get something and come back wit a gun.. Yuuki ran down and whistled to Zero to come over, he stopped and looked over to her and went to her once he got there Yuuki coved him with her body

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT Zero DAD!!" The Headmaster looked at Yuki and then at the wolf she had just called Zero…..


	15. a little talk

**I do not own vampire knight**

**Chapter 15**

Everyone stoop and looked at the blue hair girl they all know as Yuuki Cross.

"Yuuki.. Why…. What going on?" the Headmaster asked he was confuse on what was going on

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT GOING ON!" yells Ms. Eva Yuuki's Japanese teacher. She was in her early 30's, her hair was in a ponytail and Most of it was already truing to gray, she was way to thin for her age, and about 6 feet tall, she also wear glass. She never liked Yuuki or her fiend and knowing that they where each left by their parents made her hate them even more. She don't like kids who don't have their real parents. Se thought they were spoiled. "HER AND HER LITTLE FRIENDS WANT TO MAKE A JOCK OF . YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS,YOU WILL BE PUNISH FOR THIS." Eva yelled at them

"Go ahead just remember that I was the on who come up with the idea and I such be the one punish not my friends " Yuuki said looking in in to Eva's dark blue eyes. They were felled with hatred thought her and her friends.

"Why you little brat! No wonder your parents left you all!" Ms. Eva said as she slapped Yuuki making her sunglass fly off and her blue hair fly in her face as she turn around slowly her eyes were dark black. Everyone watch waiting to see what she will do. When Yuuki face again she had a small cut on her face. Her eyes were not red because of her little snack that day.

"Your right, we were left by our parents and we don't care. That why we found one another. We keep each other companion. We are always there for one another. Ya, such I had the Headmaster growing up, but it was never the same, but now I don't care all I care for now is from my friends and our gang" Yuuki said firmly.

This made Eva mad, Yuuki could see it in her eyes "What wrong? Want to hit me again? Go ahead, but if the school finds out you will be fired." Yuuki said with an evil smile

reaching her hand to hit Yuuki again, before Kyo and Akito were get to her to fight Eva for even put another fighter on Yuuki, but the one that stopped her from hitting Yuuki was no other but ...**(A/N luck am nice if not I would stop here) **Kaname

"That is enough, I will not let you hit Yuuki again understand, I will hander this." some of Yuuki's friends and Classmates laughed at that, no one could handle Yuuki not a change, but Kaname ignored them. "Yuuki come with me to the night dorm bring you_ pet_ with you." he said Yuuki nod, it was time to talk to Kaname one on one and she was relay. "Your friends can help out by clean up and get this place ready for the ball today." her friends looked at Yuuki and she nod. Kyo gave her sunglass and she put them back one. She followed him out of the gym with the other night class.

"You brat! You get meat in my hair." Ruka yelled at her

"Oh I think, it looks better that way." was all Yuuki said both Aido and Ichijo laughed. As Yuuki followed Kaname to his room. Yuuki enter and he shut and locked the door.

"Yuuki." he began to say...


	16. The Club

**I do not own vampire knight**

**Chapter 16**

"Yuuki." he began to say he put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder he bend down to her cheek and licked the blood from her cheek. Yuuki face turn a little red, Zero looked at Yuuki and then Kaname, he seemed to know what he was doing because he begin to bark at Kaname. Zero didn't seem to like Kaname (**surprise surprise I wander why)**

"Zero stop that." Yuuki said as she kneeled to him and pet his head he clamed down a little but gave an hatful look at Kaname.

"Where did you get that Wolf?" Kaname asked as he Sat down.

"Oh I get him in Wisconsin, the people from the zoo couldn't control him and when I meet him, it was like Zero was back and they saw that I could control him so they gave him to me, they still let him stay with them, in the zoo but once we move somewhere with more an open place we will be having him there with us." she said smiling

"Oh and that boy didn't get mad at the name?" he asked

"boy you mean my boyfriend Akito? No he didn't mind he knows all about Zero. His the one that told me that I should name him that." she know Kaname didn't like the idea of her going out with some other guy but he had no power over what she did or stop doing.

"Why?" he asked

"Why, what?" Yuuki asked back

"Why did you forget that I love you? Couldn't you wait for me even a little while?" he asked

'He so did not just say that! his the one that..' Yuuki couldn't finish her thought, she looked at Kaname again. "DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOUR THE ONE THAT DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME! SO DON'T COME CRYING TO ME BUCKER." Yuuki yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

She turn before he could say anything and left his room and away from him. Zero was right behind her. Kaname just stood there. Thinking about what she had said.

"Kaname is everything ok? Why did Yuuki run off?" Aido asked as he entred Kaname's room. Kaname said nothing just glared at him and Aido get the message and left,

_**with Yuuki**_

Yuuki ran back to the hotel and put on a different outfit. She put on a long black jacket with a black tank top under it. She then put on a long skirt with slit on each sides, and with that left to the alleys,

She was just so mad, she don't want to see Kaname or her friends at the moment, hell she don't want to see anyone for the rest of the day. All she need was Zero to be by her side. She did leave a note in her room, so that they would not worry about her.

As she wondered the allys she found a cool little club. She get in and looked around, there were some kids that she never saw before. 'they must go to the other schools around here." she thought as she walk to the dinner with Zero by her side. When she entered, no one seem to notches Zero and Zero seem to like the place just find.

"How can I help you miss?" asked a boy about her age.

"You have beer?" Yuuki asked him

"Aren't you too young for that?" he asked with a smile

"Ya, will I have an id that saids I'm 21." Yuuki said. as she handed him her fake ID.

"Will, it cheeks out. Here you go by the way what's the name ?" he asked

"My name is Yuuki cross and yours?"

"Mind Koji Li, so tell me how old are you really?" Yuuki looked at him, don't worry I won't tell" he add

"16"

"really am 17 you in school?"

"Ya, I go to a New York school, but I'm coming back to live here in a few weeks."

"Cool, what school are you going to in?" he asked

"I think the one my dad owns, but not so such." she said think back to Kaname as she drank her beer.

"Boy problems right?" he asked

"I don't know you will enough to tell you anything." Yuuki said with a smirk, she like Koji he seem like a nice guy. She looked at him and saw that he had short black hair and dark blue eyes, he was a head taller than her and he seem to be the kind a guy that you could go to when you had a problem.

"Well ok, but you know that there are other schools here, not just the one your father owns I mean you should go to the one me and my friends go to. It's Kito high, it like schools in America and I'm such your like it." he said

"That an idea I'll think about it and tell my friends too. So what is this place?" Yuuki asked looking around it looked like a club\cafe

"This is The Club only the coolest people know about it, "

"Oh so what can you do?" She asked

"Anything you want there are computer, cafe and if you like to sing them you can go up and sing to everyone and see if they like it, if they do like it, they put money in a jar and you get half of it, and on the weekends we have it almost all club everyone dace to the music and just has fun." he said like a little kid.

"Wow, you seem to like this place and I can see why. There a place like this in New York that I sing at." Yuuki said

"Oh you sing why don't you gave it a try and see what the others think?" Koji asked

"Ya, sure. So what do I have to do first?" she asked

"You just have to come on, by the way what up with the wolf?" he Asked

"His my pet."

"Cool, come on." Koji took Yuuki to the stage that was in front of the room

"OK, we have someone who would like to sing for us her name is Yuuki Cross and if her sing is anything how she looks, we're be in a treat." He said to everyone

music started to played and Yuuki know what song to sing

"ok this song is call like a tattoo" Yuuki bean to sing

**_hey... hey... hey... hey... Ohhh..Ohhh Ohhh_**

_**No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
no matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to..  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind**_

_**(Chorus)  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you**_

_**I'm sick of playing all of these games  
Its not bout taking sides  
when I looked in the mirror,  
it didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind**_

_**[Tattoo lyrics on can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you**_

_**if I live every moment,  
won't change any moment,  
there's still a part of me in u  
I will never regret you  
still the memory of you  
marks everything I do.  
oooh..**_

_**(Chorus)2x  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're in my heart just like a tattoo**_

_**just like a tattoo  
I'll Always have you..  
I'll always have you...**_

Yuuki looked up and saw that everyone clapping and cheering for her. she smiled this is what she loved to do.


	17. a new job and some new friends

**I do not own vampire knight**

**Chapter 17**

"Yuuki that was great!!" yelled Koji as she want back to the diner.

"Thanks Koji. I thought that that would hate the song, but I guess I was wrong." Yuuki said

"You know what you remind me of this girl that use to come here, my boss told me about her once, she use to come here to sing when it first opened which was about 26 years ago, she is in a gang that also dies their hair and wears everything black except for the shoe which are the same colors as their hair and they would wear sunglass. Man she wount have been your mom or something right?" he asked

"No I don't think to but I never know my mother but then again what I do know of her she was from New York." Yuuki said think about what he had said 'I wonder who it could.." she thought as she petted Zero's head.

"HEY KOJI!!" yelled a girl Yuuki looked at them and saw that they where around 17.

"HI there girl I want you to meet a new friend her name is Yuuki Cross. Yuuki-chan this is Amara and Michiru they go to my school their in the same year as me."

"Hi there, it nice to meet you." Yuuki said as she bowed

"Ya, nice to met you too, doll face." Amara said smiling at Yuuki.

"Pardon, my cosine she only give nicknames to people she knows she going to like" Michiru told her

"Oh that ok" Yuuki said she saw that Amara looked more like a guy that a girl and she dress liked one too. She had Short blond brownish hair, and her eyes were dark blue eyes. Michiru on the other hand was more girl like. She had long aqua blue hair that reached her waist and she also had dark blue eyes. That moment Yuuki's phone rang she pick up.

"Hello."

"Yuuki! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!" yell Kyo

"Oh hey Kyo sorry for just leaving I need some time to think and I deiced to just walk around." she said as she

"Oh did that guy say something? " he asked

"Ya, but I'll tell you later, so what up? Why did you call?" Yuuki asked

"Just want to tell you that the dance will be in about 3 more hours and that they want us all to go that means you too."

"Ya will I'm not going. I don't care, what they do to me I don't want to see Kaname." Yuuki said

"As I thought you still love him. Will ok if they asked about you I say that you feel sick and will be there the last hour minutes deal."

"Deal so when dose it end?" she asked

"At 12:00 and try and wear a dress. It's supposed to be a ball." he said

"Ya whatever, see ya later." Yuuki said hanging up

"What was that about?" Amara asked

"Oh that was Kyo he's my long lost older brother. Will he told me that I have to go back at 11:00 for some stupid ball." Yuuki said as she looked at the other

"So are you mad at that Kaname guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Koji asked her

"No his not and yes am mad at him." she answered

"Yo, Koji get that Yuuki girl over" said a man Koji took Yuuki over to the man.

"Hello Yuuki I'm James and am the manger here is $2500.00 yens from your singing." said James said he gave Yuuki a small smile and asked her

"So kid what do you think you want to work here for the weekend and every other day?" he asked this made Yuuki happy

"You bet!" Yuuki yelled

"great well look here kid You got $50,00.00 in the jar you get half of it along with a paycheck every Friday you well get paid $8 an hour and get to keep any tip you get, when do you think you can Start?" he asked

"Will I'm just about to mover here and I have to go back to New York in 2 weeks, but then come back to in 4 weeks if that ok with you." Yuuki told him the man nodded his head

"Deal you can woke this 2 weeks that your here and then when you come back come here and tell me and I'll sit everything up for you," he told her

"Hey, this is cool now you get to work here as a singer!"

"Wow you must be good so you guys want to hang out." Michiru asked

"Ya! you bet am off in about 25 more minutes, how about you Yuuki it will be fun." Koji asked

"Ok I do have to look for a dress to ware you guys think you can help me pick one up?" she asked they nod.

"ok we can hang here until Koji is off and "

"ok" Yuuki said as she finish off her beer.


	18. vampire blood

**_I do not own vampire knight_**

****

**_Chapter 18_**

****

_**9:30pm**_

"Hey you guys, want to come to the ball?" Yuuki asked as she looked at her watch.

"Ya, that seem like fun." Amara said as she pet Zero.

"Ya, why not" Koji said as he dank another beer.

"Your have to check if it ok fist." Michiru said smiling at Yuuki and she nod. she dialed a number.

"Hello.."

"Hey, there Kyo can you find the Headmaster for me?" she asked

"Ya, a minutest"

"Hello Yuuki, where are you? I'm worried sick about you! Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Ya, dad well anyways, I want to see if I can take 3 new friends to the ball is it ok, because you know there is about an hour or 2 left but still."

"Yes, yes it ok with me; but I want you here by 10:40 and you have to ware something nice." he add

"Find, I get something to see you, later dad." Yuuki said as she hang up.

"He said it was ok, we just have to ware nice clothes." she said turning to them.

"OK we can stop at our place and you can pick out one of my dress, I'm such it will fit you, so then you didn't have to waste any of your money." Michiru said as she walk to Amara's car.

"You Can use one of my shuts Koji, we're about the same size." Amara said as she followed._at Amara and Michiru_ house"Wow this is so cool, it looks like the night dorm at Cross Academy!" Yuuki said as she enter their house.

"Glad you like it doll face." Amara said

"Come on Yuuki, I'll get you relay for the ball." Michiru said as she took Yuuki's hand and took her to her room.

"SO what kind of dress do you like?" she asked Yuuki

"un don't really matter just not too girly." Yuuki said

"ok, but take thought sunglass off, I'm such you eyes are beautiful." she said as she took Yuuki glass off. This took Yuuki off guard. She turn so that Michiru couldn't see her eyes.

"Yuuki you don't have to hid, we know what you are. you a day vampire right?"

"How do you know?" Yuuki asked

"Because Amara and my parents told us about them. They said that there were a handful left, but they showed us ways to help them if we do ever meet one. Come here, I have something so that your eyes wound be so red." she said as she gave her some type of red liquid. "drink it." she said As Yuuki did so. Her eyes slowly become less red.

"That is this?" she asked as she drank some more

"Vampire blood " Michiru said simply Yuuki spit it out in surprise

"Vampire Blood!"


	19. dance

**I do not own vampire knight**

**Chapter 19**

Michiru giggled a little at Yuuki reaction " Yes, vampire blood. It's the only way. So that you eyes don't gave always what you are. Don't worry you only have to drink it once a week, it not like Leaver E blood. Here put this on, I think it would look great on you." Yuuki nod and took a red mine dress._**10 minutes later**_Yuuki looked like a princess in the dress. It was nothing like the one that Kaname gave her so long ago. This one hugged her cuvees and was tight in all the right places, it was all bloody red and it went to her knees, her hair seem to fall easily like a water fall. Michiru then sat her down and put light t red lipstick, and light eye shadow,

"This is too much Michiru. I cant wear all this." Yuuki said a little worried it was not girly but she felt undoable it was just to beautiful too beautiful for her. Michiru just giggled

"Don't worry I don't wear it anymore. So tell me were did you get that beautiful necklace?" she asked looking at the Necklace that Kaname gave her.

"Ok this someone gave it to me." Yuuki said take it off and putting it in her jacket pocket,

"Oh your Ex-boyfriend?" Yuuki blush and looked away

"No, he was never my boyfriend." Yuuki said

"OH is there something you want to talk about?" Yuuki shook her head.

"Come here I still have to work on your make up more and then we are done,." Yuuki nod and went other to her

_**20 min later**_

Both Yuuki and Michiru were really to go. Michiru was wearing a long black dress. They both look like they were molds. Once they arrived at the living room they saw that Koji and Amara were there relay to go. " You two look great come on, we don't want your dad to be mad now do we?" Amara asked playfully they both nod and they were off. Amara had to be one of the most fast drivers Yuuki had ever meet. They were at the school in 10 minutes flat. Yuuki told Zero to be good, when they were be there they then enter and Yuuki found her friends right away. "Come on I want you to meet my other friends." Yuuki said as they walk to them as they walked, they passed Kaname and his 'friends'. Kaname looked at Yuuki as she pass as if she don't see them.

"Hey Guys! I'm here so what do you think?" Yuuki asked as she turn around

"You look to good to be truth." Akito said as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Oh guy this is Amara, Michiru and Koji. I meet them today/ Guys this is Kyo, AJ, BJ ,DJ, and Akito. and that is Ana, Kim, and Alyssa." Yuuki said

"YO, nice to me ya, I see your friend like weird hair colors too. That cool." Koji said

"It a placers to meet you." Michiru said bowing

"Ya, Yuuki told us you guys are moving here I hope you guys come to our school, it's much cooler then any boarding school." Amara said

"Oh what school do you guys go to?" Kyo asked

"We go to Kito high, it like school in America. I'm such your all like it." Koji said

"oh, is it maybe we can stop by and see how everything woks." Kyo said. Koji nod and wrote down where it was. they all seem to get along great.

"Yuuki come on lets dance" said Akito as he took Yuuki hand and they went to the dance floor. Akito should did know who to dance. He turn her and twisted her around. the music then began to get faster and they kept with the bet but as he twisted her around, Kaname took her other hand and took her from Akito.

"May I cut in." was all he said with out waiting for an answer he took Yuuki in his arms and dance with her as he made her move away from Akito...-----------------------------


	20. singing again

**I do not own vampire **

**Chapter 20**

"What is it that you want Kaname-san?" Yuuki asked

"I'm here to asked you why are you here with them. Those friends of yours are going to get you in big trouble, and your not like that." he whispered back to her

"Why do you care? You don't know them as I do, they are vary kind such we have a gang, but who don't in New York? Kaname please, don't be so cruel to me . I have always done as you and the Headmaster wanted me to do, it time I choices what I want on my own."

"No, I want you to stay with me and no one else." he said as he hugged Yuuki

"It's too late Kaname -san, I...I ddd...dont... l...l...l love you anymore, and I know you don't love me. So please let go, all I want to do is leave here." Yuuki lied the truth was that she did still love him and all she wanted was to stay in his arms and kiss his soft lips. Just like a year and a half ago.. Kaname let Yuuki go and she walk to her friends trying not to cry. She get to she friend and said.

"Guys, sorry about that so what have you been talking about?" Yuuki asked

"We were talking about maybe it better that we not move here. It looks like it hard for you to be back," Kyo said

"We're talk about that later." Yuuki answered him with a cold voice.

"As you wish." they all said

"Yuuki, why don't you go up and sing?" asked Koji just then the Headmaster applied out of no where.

"Yuuki you sing?" he asked.

"yes I do." Yuuki asked

"what kind of music?"

"UM mostly sad songs." Yuuki asked

"Oh you must sing!!" he said happily.

"Ya, go on Yuuki if have that CD that has the music, that goes with the songs that yours and Akito's sing!!" Ana said

"Sounds like fun." Akito said "maybe we can sing the first one all together" he add the other nod

"Great come follower me" the Headmaster said they followed him. Ana had him the Cd and he went to tell everyone.

"OK EVERYONE MY DAUGHETR YUUKI AND HER FRIENDS WILL BE SINGING FOR US!" Yuuki and the other when on stage. All of the kids in Their class cheered like crazy,

"Finally SOME REAL MUCI!" yelled about 3 of the guys.

"OK the fir song is call Afraid hope you." Yuuki stared at when she hear the music

**What they say what they say what they say (x2)**

**You speak out all you feel is defiance  
All you need is some self-reliance  
'cause this world is gonna always try us  
And all you wanted was to run for cover  
Well here's looking to your self and no other  
We're all searching for that special something  
And we keep on running**

**We all have the choice to take the lead or follow  
I want to feel the light shine on me**

**(the guys)**

**  
So afraid of what people might say  
But that's okay because you're only human  
So afraid of what people might say  
But that's okay you'll soon get strong enough  
So afraid of what people might say  
But that's okay 'cause you're only human  
So afraid of what people might say you're going to break  
so please don't do it**

**You wanna spread your wings but you're not sure  
Don't wanna leave your comforts  
Wanna find a cure**

**(the girls)  
We're afraid of who we see in the mirror  
We wanna let go but it feels too pure  
Who wants to be alone in this world  
You look around and all you see is hurt  
But the light it always finds us  
If we move with a little trust**

**We all have the choice to take the lead or follow  
I want to feel the light shine on me**

**(the guys)**

**A diamond don't define what shine is  
I don't need a Rolex to know what the time is  
You got yours let me find what mine is  
I'm a survivor look how strong my mind is  
I stand on my own it's all me  
Regardless of whatever they call me**

**(Yuuki)**

**I'm a leader not a follower  
And I'd rather be paid and popular  
Ride homie get your dollars up  
We're in the belly of the beast that already swallowed us**

**Is the end of the world and we know it x2**

******I saw that all the love had died  
I saw that we had forgotten to take the time"ok now for out late song is called bring me to life!!"  
**

"Thank You this next one is in both English and spanish so i hope you like it, It's called Te Busque"

**(Yuuki)**

**I've been high  
I've been low  
I've been fast  
I've been slow  
I've had nowhere to go  
Missed the bus missed the show  
I've been down on my luck  
I've felt like givin' up  
My life lost in the trunk  
When it hurt way too much  
I needed a reason to live  
Some love inside me to give  
I couldn't rest I had to  
Keep on searchin'**

**(the guys and Yuuki)  
Te busqué  
Debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fria y en la noche  
Te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tú  
Llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Y haciéndome sentir  
Vivo otra vez  
(Yuuki)**

**I've been too sad to speak  
And too tired to eat  
I've been too lonely to sing  
The devil cut off my wings  
I've been hurt by my past  
But I feel a future in my dreams  
And at last I wake up  
I'm not sure  
I wanted to find a light  
Somethin' just didn't feel right  
I needed an answer to end  
All my searchin'**

**(the guys and Yuuki)  
Te busqué  
Debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fria y en la noche  
Te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tú  
Llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Y haciéndome sentir  
Vivo otra vez  
(Yuuki)**

**I look in the mirror the picture's getting clearer  
I wanna be myself but does the world really need her  
I ache for the earth I stop goin' to church  
See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees  
My depression keeps buildin', my cup overfillin'  
My heart's so rigid I keep it in the fridge  
It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes  
'Cause they keep on refillin' with the tears that I cry(the guys and Yuuki)  
Te busqué  
Debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fria y en la noche  
Te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tú  
Llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Y haciéndome sentir  
Vivo otra vez**

Everyone clapped even the night and day class like it,

**(rept this 4 X)**

Yuuki looked around and saw Kaname she know what song to sing next. "Thank you now this is the 2nd to last sing!! in gods hand" the guy get off the stage and the girls get back on

_looked at your face_

**_I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do  
You couldn't care less about the lies  
You couldn't find the time to cry_**

**_We forgot about love  
We forgot about faith  
We forgot about trust  
We forgot about us_**

**_Yuuki and the girls  
Now our love's floating out the window  
Our love's floating out the back door  
Our love's floating up in the sky,  
In heaven, where it began  
Back in God's hands_**

**_You said that you had said all that you had to say  
You say: baby, it's the end of the day_**

**_We gave a lot  
but it wasn't enough  
We got so tired_**

**_that we just gave up_**

**_Yuuki and the grils:  
Now our love's floating out the window  
Our love's floating out the back door  
Our love's floating up in the sky,  
In heaven, where it began  
Back in God's hands, back in God's hands_**

**_bridge:  
We didn't respect it  
We went and neglect it  
We didn't deserve it  
But I never expected this_**

**_Our love floated out the window  
Our love floated out the back door  
Our love floated up in the sky,  
to heaven, it's part of a plan  
it's back in God's hands, back in God's hands_**

**_oh we didn't last, it's a thing of the past  
no we didn't understand just what we had  
oh I want it back, just what we had  
I want it back, just what we had_**

**_the muick stared and she beacan to singhow can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_**

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_**

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_**

**_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_**

**_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_**

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_**

everyone clapped and Yuuki could see tat Kaname was also clapping.. Yuuki smiled and left the stage.


	21. something else

**I don't own vampire knight**

**Chapter 21**

"Wow nice work doll face" Amara said

"Thank you but, I don't..." at that moment Yuuki passed out.

"Yuuki!" They yelled Aj pick Yuuki up now having everyone in the room look at them

"Come on lets go take her for some fresh air." Kyo said and the other agreed

"What happen to Yuuki!!" yelled the Headmaster once he saw them, but they just walk off with her

"Don't worry sir she find just tried she dose it all the time back in the starts" Akito lied to him the Headmaster just nodded letting them carry Yuuki always.

Kaname on the other hand followed them he, wasn't going to let them take Yuuki with out a fight. He didn't care what Yuuki said he know she was lying,

"It seems, like someone don't like us taking Yuuki." Amara said when she saw Kaname behind them "Put her, in our car and 3 of you can come along with us along with you Koji, we're take Yuuki back to our place and you can stay there for the night." she told them Kyo nodded her a thanks as he looked at his friends,

"Ok am 2nd in common so Ana, Kim, Alyssa go with them we guys well, talk to this guy." Kyo said the girls nodded and left. Amara drove off.

"So, what is it that you want from **_MY GIRL_?"** Akito asked him.

"She not your girl" Kaname said simply.

"Oh saids who?"

"Saids ME" Kaname had never meet anyone like Akito, he was a little like Zero which make Kaname hate him more. That when the wolf Zero, come he looked like he was really to attract Kaname.

"There, there Zero, don't waste you energy on him." Kyo said petting him on the head.

"So, what are you of Yuuki? She told us that you saved her when she was little, but after what happen here , I'm should she never wants to see your sorry face again." Aj said

"What did, I do?" Kaname asked, he want to know what he did to make Yuuki hate him.

"Ya, such a stupid player." DJ yelled at him

'did he just call me a player what the hell going on here?' Kaname asked himself

"We going to just tell you this once stay away, from Yuuki she not the same girl that left here. SO STAY ALWAY!" Akito yelled at him as he punch him. This was for such the first time anyone hit Kaname. He was taken aback that this this human could him hit him, even go though his vampire barrier. He saw them walk away, at that moment Kaname know that they were not human, but something else...


	22. Chapter 22

****

I don't own vampire knight

Chapter 22

****

with the girls

"Come on in, and be careful with doll face." Amara said as Koji carried Yuuki in and put her on the bed.

"Will, I better go had fun, tell Yuuki I'll see her later" Koji as he left.

"Wait, I'll gave you a rid back to your place." Amara said as she went after Koji.

"Is Yuuki going to be ok?" Ana asked

"Yes, don't worry she just not use to what I gave her to drink. This was bond to happen" Michelle said as she took Yuuki shoe off and Amara took out some pj,

"What do you mean? What did you gave her??" Kim asked

"I gave her vampire blood, we know you all are day vampires, and in the days when there were more of you they would drink vampire blood, so that their eyes don't turn red, but this was her first time to drink it so it was hard for her body to get use to this type of blood. So far you all have only feed on leave E vampire right." Alyssa nod "When the guys, come later we will gave you some, so that you can take thought sun glass off. You can still wear them, so people don't wonder why you suddenly don't wear them, but it will be easier this way, no one will know what going on with the new look." Michelle said she put the Pj on Yuuki.

"So vampire blood to us is like human blood for night vampires?" Alyssa asked

Michelle nod "Yes, but you don't have to drink as much as them, it's just to calm the redness in your eyes." she said as Ana helped her put Yuuki under the covers

"How do you know all this?" Ana asked

"Come and I will tell you how I know all this" Michelle the girls followed her out of the room to let Yuuki rest.

_**-with Kaname-**_

Kaname and everyone were going back to their dorm as he saw Yori and walk to her.

"Yori do you know what was wrong with Yuuki?" he asked a little worried

"No, but I'm going over tomorrow to see if she all right." Yori saidcoldly as she walk away with the last of the day students.

'why is she always so cold thoughts me?' Kaname thought as he watched her leave. He sight and walk to his room. Once there he took some blood Tablets. 'What could they be? I hope Yuuki will be save. I don't like it when she with them. They could hurt her. Kaname then took out a book Called crechers of the night, he thought it could gave him some hit on what they were. He just hoped he could find out who they were in time...


	23. new plan

****

I don't own vampire knight

Chapter 23

The next day Yuuki woke up as if nothing happen. She looked around and saw that she was wearing a pair of Blue pajamas paints and a long with t-shirt,

"I see your up, doll face" Yuuki looked up to see Amara coming in with a tray.

"Oh yes what happen?" Yuuki asked

"You passed out last night and we broth you here. Your friends are down stair and this girl name Yori also come she is also waiting for you." she said as she sat the tray on the bed. "Here you should eat. The blood you drank yesterday did not go will with the beer you drank before hand. It just don't mix will that and it was the first time you drank vampire blood I'm such it will get better in time." Amara said Yuuki just nod and eat.

"Hey tell me about that guy you were dance with was he your ex-boyfriend or something?" she asked Yuuki who spit out her drink.

"NO, I mean yes... oh I don't know." Yuuki looked away from Amara her face was red. She then took out her necklace, that she was wearing. She looked out the window.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't wait to."

"No that ok for some reason I truth you. Sit down please" Yuuki said not taking her eye off the window Amara did as she was told

"His name is Kaname and his a pure blood vampire. He saved me from a leaver E vampire when I was younger. He took me to the Headmaster and the Headmaster cross took me in as he daughter. Not that long a ago I left here because my vary best friend die and I couldn't handle being here were we somewhat grow up together. Kaname gave me this necklace. He told me that his father gave it to his mother before getting married. At that time Kaname the Headmaster and Zero my friend was my whole world I didn't know any other then them." Yuuki said almost in a whisper.

"So you loved him?" Yuuki nodded "What happen then why are you going out with Akito?" she asked

"Will not that long ago maybe about 6 months I got he would asked me out 24\7 and I would always tell him no because I was already spoken for, but then Yori send me a letter that she had found Kaname kissing another girl and that he was going out with her. I was heart broken, but then Akito asked me out again and I agreed to go out with him. and the rest is history." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Do you still love him? I mean you still have that necklace."

"Yes, I do, but I'm such he hates me now for what happen yesterday."

"What happen what did you say?" Amara look at Yuuki a little worried she don't know why she worried about her so much they did just meet last night and it felt like they know each other for years, but maybe that was just Yuuki charmed.

"will as we were dancing he said some bad things about my friend and I got mad and told him I don't love him anymore. but the truth is that I do, but what he did was just to hard to get over and he blames me for going out with Akito like he didn't do anything wrong! like i was the one that broke some silent promise." she began to sob " but his the one that broke it not me.." Amara hugged Yuuki she could see that this was hurting Yuuki more than anything

"There there am here you don't have to think about any of that now it not your fault. Doll face." she said as Yuuki calmed down a little.

"what do you think of doing your still going to move here?" she asked once Yuuki stopped crying.

"Yes but the Headmaster and Kaname wouldn't know I'm here.."

" what do you mean by that?" Amara asked

"I mean that we're going to tell them that am going back to New York for Good and but We have to stay here for 2 weeks so we can cancer everything we where going to do here and then leave. but the truth will be that we will come back in a week or so and stay here but stay as far as we can from the school." Yuuki told her

"You think you and your friends can pull it off?"

"Ya I do I mean this town isn't that small there are lots of place we go were they would never go to." Yuuki said smiling at her. "they will never know.."


	24. the end or just the beinging

**I do not own vampire knight **

Chapter 24

Amara gave Yuuki some clothes to change in to after Yuuki was all changed. They left the room, Yuuki told them what they were doing to do and they all agreed Yori would be the only on in that would know that Yuuki would be in Japan and that she would report to Yuuki if anything changers. Yuuki and Yori and the others left Amara's but not before Yuki gave both cousines a hug and thank you,

"See you later, doll face." Amara said as she let go of Yuki "bye see you tomorrow." Yuuki said as she and the other left. Once out Yuuki and Yori took a taxi to see the Headmaster...

****

An hour later.

"What!! but Yuuki you can't leave and not come back, I'll miss you too much." the Headmaster said as he hugged her

"Dad it not like I'm not going to keep in connote and I will come and visit once in a while." Yuuki told him

"Yes, but…,but you can't you still 16 under age." he said

"That why I want you to sigh these papers dad. With this I will do what ever I want and be able to do what I want. It's like you unadopted me." Yuuki said holding out papers that Kyo had given her.

"WHAT Yuuki!! I COULD NEVER DO THAT YOU KNOW THAT!! YOUR MY LITTLE GIRL!" The Headmaster yelled with tears in his eyes

"Dad please I just need some more time away from here I promise I'll come back, its just that I need this for myself. If you want the best for me you would singed it." Yuuki said sadly the Headmaster had no other choose he singed the papers and Yuuki hugged him before leaving. the school once more, but this time she wasn't going to go so far...


End file.
